


Restless

by Skullszeyes



Series: Days Gone By [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Caught, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, NPC's - Freeform, Random & Short, breaking pots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Link is bored and finds a strange interest in breaking pots and vases.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was kind of randomly normal for Link to find a vase/pot and accidentally break it, but enjoy it too. Cause he's sorta infamous for doing that. LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Link wandered the back ends of the houses in Hateno Village. He didn’t feel like hitting the road just yet, and was actually procrastinating on leaving. It felt better to stay in the confines of a place more familiar. He swung his sword around, listening to the air sing with each swing, then he came upon a blue vase sitting between two buildings. He glanced around, everyone seemed more interested in what they were doing as he sheathed his sword. 

He walked over to the vase and looked inside. To his genuine surprise, he found five wrapped arrows. Pulling them out and tucking them into his quiver, he lost his hold on the side and it fell, the sound of it breaking left him shakened. 

Realizing what he did, he bent down and inspected the shattered vase. Most of it had cracked and became like discarded egg shells. The impact was actually quite loud, but even with the sound, life and the villagers went on with their day. 

Standing, he looked for more vases and found another one sitting beside a house. He picked it up and brought it to the other side of the house. Without thinking, he dropped it on the ground. It smashed, the sound ringing in his ears, and his heart racing. 

This was interesting. He didn’t know why, but he liked the sound of the vase breaking. Staring down at the shattered pieces and picking up a blue rupee that was hidden within, he tucked it into his pocket and went looking for more vases. 

He found several more, heart racing, the rush filling his veins as he smashed more and more. Using his sword to break them, and smiling at the shards left upon the grass. 

“Link,” a voice stopped him, and he was a little scared to move at the solemn tone, “I know you’re having fun breaking all of the pots in the village, but there are kids around and if they step on the broken shards. They’ll get hurt.”

He slowly turned to face both Nack and Seldon. They were frowning at him. He hadn’t realized but he brought most of the pots and vases to the back of Ventest Clothing Boutique. 

“I’m sorry…” 

Seldon was holding a broom. “You might as well clean the mess.” 

Link nodded, slumping his shoulders. “Yeah, okay.” He walked over the pieces and winced at the crackling under his feet. He wrapped his fingers around the handle of the broom. “I am sorry...I think I got a little too excited.”

Nack gave him a sheepish smile. “Might want to save that energy for the monsters outside the village.”

Maybe that’s why he was breaking the pots. His energy was being wasted without the exercise of fighting the monsters. Did that mean he needed a vacation from the village? It’s weird that he has the need to fight hostiles. Maybe he wasn’t equipped for a normal life.

Link swept most of the shards towards a dustbin that Nack was helping him, while Seldon cleaned up some of the shards between the houses. Once it was all cleaned up, Link gave the broom back to Seldon.

“I am sorry,” he said.

Seldon chuckled, placing a comforted hand on Link’s shoulder. “That’s alright. Some people might miss their pots and vases, but at least you know that your energy must be spent elsewhere.” 

Link nodded. He had to get out of the village sometime, fight some monsters, travel a bit more throughout Hyrule. Staying in one place has truly made him restless. 


End file.
